Fix It
by BumbleBee07
Summary: Post I like you better when you're naked...Izzie is leaving for good, Meredith tries to get Alex to fix things before it's too late. The damage is done though, can they forgive each other or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters...if I did Izzie and Alex would clearly be together...

A/N: This is post I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked...this is my first Grey's post and I needed to write this because I really hate what they are doing to Izzie's character and I feel the need to fix it :)

**Fix It**

"Alex, you have to go after her, if you don't fix this she won't ever come back!" Meredith yelled at the stubborn doctor, who she found sitting on the bench in the locker room.

"Yeah, well she didn't seem too concerned about leaving the first time, why should I try to stop her, a lot of help that did last time." Alex avoided eye contact, he tried hard not to care, I mean after his last speech he wouldn't want to stay either if he was her.

"I thought you changed after Izzie's cancer and I know I saw you step up to be the man you had to be for her and I know she hurt you by leaving but I cannot believe for one second that you think you are too good for her," A mixture of disbelief and anger crossed Alex's features, "Yeah she told me exactly what you said and the sad thing is she believed you! Six years ago we couldn't believe she would even consider being friends with you, you were Evil Spawn, we didn't believe her when she thought that you could be a nice guy. Did she deserve to be put through half the shit you put her through or did you conveniently forget that you cheated on her and she still helped you when you needed it," Alex just stared at her with a blank look in his eyes, "Or how about when that whole Ava, Rebecca whatever you want to call her thing went down because if I remember correctly you called her a stupid bitch and she was still there for you. Yes, you went through the cancer and death with her but after going through all that did you forget that she was the one who died and was revived only to find out that her best friend had died, and then on top of that she lost the one thing that was keeping her going, her job, but the only thing you could see was that she left you, how quickly did you forget all of the bullshit that she was put through, she didn't leave because of you Alex, she came back home to you, she forced herself out of whatever mental breakdown she was having, for _you_, she was living and breathing for you Alex and you just took that all away because she hurt your feelings, I can guarantee you have hurt her a lot worse in the past and she stayed by your side believing that you could be a better man and you let her down. Izzie was always there for you when you needed her Alex, but when it was finally your turn to help her when she needed it most you told her you didn't deserve that. Well you don't deserve her I can tell you that much. She deserves that man who stood at that altar and recited those vows to her, the man who told her she was beautiful even when she was bald. But when it comes down to it, I don't know if you can be that man now that she isn't dying and Izzie doesn't deserve a husband who only promised til death do us part when death was only a few weeks away. And now my family," Alex finally made eye contact with the fiery blonde and she noticed a slight glisten in his eyes and started doing a mental happy dance that she was able to get through to him finally, "My family is falling apart and cannot lose anyone else, Alex so you better find her and fix this because I swear I CANNOT lose anyone else." and with that Meredith Grey stormed out of the locker room with not so much as a glance backward. Alex stared at the door that Meredith just exited through and took a deep breath, he felt like a jackass, like he was still Evil Spawn and he thought he had changed but now he wasn't too sure, could he be that man that Meredith talked about, could he just let his wife, the best thing that ever happen to him, leave because he was too stubborn to chase after her again?

There was nothing left for her in Seattle, no more of the home that Meredith tried to use to persuade her into staying. Her roomed was packed and she was almost finished packing her car, she needed a fresh start, somewhere that she wasn't the girl with cancer, a place where her soon to be ex-husband wasn't roaming the halls hating her, a place where the ghost of her best friend didn't haunt her. For Izzie Stevens Seattle Grace Hospital was only clouded by loss. The loss of her fiance, her best friend, her husband, her job and herself. She died and lived in the rooms of the hospital and now there was nothing left for her to give and absolutely nothing left to lose. Her family was in shambles and the only thing left to do was run with her broken memories and start over. Next time she will know better then to get too close, wherever she goes now it won't be family, its only work, nothing good becomes of mixing the two together. She didn't have much of a family, just her mom and a daughter that didn't want to meet her. She wasn't the rockstar she so desperately wanted to be, her drive and spirit had disappeared along with the tumors, if her friends would have looked closer they would have noticed that her smile never quite reached her eyes anymore and that sparkle of life and optimism that she always seemed to have had dimmed to the point where Izzie Stevens was only a pale comparison to the girl she used to be. She no longer had the bounce in her step and she couldn't have told you the last time she baked something. Why would Alex want to be with her anymore, she didn't even want to be her anymore, her life has transformed into something she almost doesn't even recognize anymore. She has come a long way from Dr. Model six years ago. Now the only thing left to do is to finish packing her car, drive away and never look back. So she got into the car, ignored the now familiar twinge in her heart and a single tear that managed to escape as she left the best home she ever had.

Alex drove like a crazy person trying to make it back to the house before Izzie left, he needed to rise up to the challenge, he needed to work this out with Izzie, he wanted to be there for her like she has always been there for him. He couldn't be a failure husband, he needed to fix this before she disappears forever and he can't lose her again, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He broke every traffic law known to man and sped into the house only to find it empty, she had left. He could feel his heart breaking all over again and this time it was all his fault. He got back into the car and punched the steering wheel as hard as he could, his frustration flowing out, he refused to let himself cry, he would find away to fix this, he had to. He turned the keys and turned to plan B and hoped that his hunch was right.

Izzie was driving slowly away from her home, not quite ready to return to the trailer park and find somewhere to make a name for herself again. She made a quick turn down a familiar dirt road that led to the trailer she called home for a few short months. She knew Alex had mentioned that he didn't go there anymore, so she was surprised when she spotted his car parked out front. Despite her first instinct telling her to run, she ignored and walked into the trailer not exactly sure what to expect. She closed her eyes and pulled the door open, hoping if Alex was in there, that he was there alone. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he was in their home with the girl he chose to move on with. She stepped in the door to a surprising sight. Alex was sitting at the table with his head in his hands and she could have sworn he looked like he was crying. When the door slammed shut she quickly got his attention, he looked at her in disbelief with his red, puffy eyes he blinked several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Alex? I thought you said you didn't come here anymore, I wouldn't have stopped if I knew, I just wasn't ready to go back..."

"Oh, well I usually don't come here its weird without you here, empty, this was our place and after you left I couldn't stand being here alone, but I was hoping I would find you here."

"You were looking for me, I thought you said we were done. That you deserved someone better..." Izzie moved to sit across from him and the table. She wished there was a way to move past the awkwardness, a way to get back to their fun loving relationship bliss but here they were in the too small trailer sitting across from each other neither not knowing what to do next or what to say to each other. There was so much to say but no words to put their hurt and love and anger into. Finally Izzie cracked a small smile, "Izzie is sorry for leaving Alex," Izzie took a breath and reached for his hand hoping that he wouldn't pull away.

"Alex is sorry for being a crappy husband," Alex smirked and squeezed her hand, reassuring himself as much as the woman sitting across from him.

"Izzie is sorry for being a crappy wife, Izzie never wanted to leave you, Izzie just needed to get away from everything," Alex looked up at his wife, her eyes glistening with tears,

"Alex is tired of seeing Izzie cry, Alex wants Izzie to be happy again," Alex paused for a second, his smile got just a little bit bigger, "Alex thinks we really suck at being married." Izzie laughed at that and for a moment Alex sees that sparkle light up her face for just a second.

"Izzie agrees with Alex. Izzie wants to tell Alex that she can't imagine her future without Alex, Izzie wants little Evil Spawns running around and her husband to be the rockstar Izzie knew he could be." Izzie ducked her head at this, still afraid he was going to reject her.

"Izzie, Alex would like that very much, eventually. Alex misses his wife and thinks that she should stay so we can fix us, and so Meredith doesn't kill Alex for being an ass"

"Izzie would like that." Izzie smiled as she noticed Alex's thumb stroking her hand, they would figure it out and eventually they would be alright, because they could talk to each other in third person, and for some reason they understood each other and the past was in the past and Dr. Model and Evil Spawn could get through just about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Grey's Anatomy...if only I did...

Epilogue: 5 years later...

Izzie walked into the clinic looking for her husband, her daughter's small hand gripped her much bigger one, she was three and a half years old and just as stubborn as her father. She insisted on walking herself through the halls of the hospital that was as much of a home to her as her own house. All of her aunts and uncles practically lived here and her mommy always brought her to visit.

"Hello Lena, what are you doing here today?" Meredith knelt down to hug her god daughter.

"We came to visit daddy!" Lena jumped up and down, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she tried to drag her mom further down the hallway in search of her father. Izzie wasn't easy to drag anymore, 6 months pregnant with their second child she was larger than she should be, she was supposed to be on bed rest but she was going crazy sitting around the house doing absolutely nothing.

"Aunt Chrissy!" Lena quickly spotted Christina pulled away from her mom to tackle Christina's legs.

"Woah, ankle biter where's your super vision?" Christina picked up the little girl and looked around for her parents, she laughed at the site of the 6 month pregnant woman waddling down the hallway. "Izzie, you look like your going to pop, little evil spawn looks like its going to burst your uterus at any second!" Christina couldn't help rejoice in the fact that Dr. Model was fat and waddling, it made her day.

"Lena Meredith Karev, what did I tell you? No running in the hospital and no wandering off by yourself!"

"Sorry mommy but I saw Aunt Chrissy and I got excited, I have seen her in forever" Lena emphasized the forever and batting her big brown eyes, she was a spitting image of herself, and couldn't resist when she gave her that look, the same look Alex claims that she uses on him whenever she wants something. Lena gave her a beautiful gap tooth smile and the second she saw her daddy she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Daddy!" Lena squealed as Alex picked her up and tickled her belly.

"Hey Lenny what are you doing here!" Alex smiled at her enthusiasm, she was her mother through and through, they wasn't a single moment of the day when she wasn't happy and sometimes annoyingly perky.

"We came to surprise you! Me and mommy were bored and she said that if she didn't get out of the house she was going to EXPLODE! And I don't want Mama to explode I like her! And my baby sister is in her tummy!"

"How do you know its your sister? What if it was your little brother?"

"Daddy, seriously!" Alex laughed, when she gave him a look that he thought only Izzie could give him as she repeated the phrase her mother was so fond of. "Boys are yucky! And he wouldn't wanna play tea party with me! I am having a baby sister and her name is going to be Ella like the story!"

"Oh really," Alex gave his daughter a playful smirk as he spun her around in a circle making her laugh, "Yes daddy! Of course."

"Oh, you know daddy is a boy, does that mean he's yucky?" Alex pretended to look hurt as Lena contemplated the question,

"No you're not yucky daddy, but all of the other boys are, you're just special!" Lena was satisfied with her answer and copied the smirk on her dad's face.

"Ok so let me get this straight you are going to have a sister named after Cinderella and she is going to play tea party with you? You know princess that she won't be able to play tea party for awhile, she has to grow up big and strong just like you. Why Cinderella? I thought Ariel was your favorite or did you change your mind again?"

"I didn't change my mind silly daddy," She looked over at her mom and whispered her secret she was dying to tell someone into her father's ear. "You can't tell mommy that I know," Alex looked at his daughter and her face was completely serious, "Mommy is Cinderella, she looks exactly like the pictures! She just doesn't want anyone to know! That's why she has to name my baby sister Cinderella!" The twinkle in his daughter's brown eyes, amused him to no end, there was no telling where Lena Karev got these ideas or what she was going to say next as she continued to whisper to him. "And I know that if she is Cinderella then you have to be the prince!" Alex smiled and continued to play along, "Well Miss Lena, then you know what that makes you? A princess." He whispered back to her and watched how her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Daddy, Is the Princess allowed to dance with Cinderella's prince like in the movie? Because that would be really really really fun!" Alex put down the pint sized Izzie and bowed in front of her, and began to twirl her like in the movie that he has watched more times than he can count and smiled at her laughter that rang through the busy hall. An audience began to form in the hallway as people watched in surprise that Dr. Karev was twirling his daughter in the middle of the hallway. Izzie smiled at the sight, Christina rolled her eyes and made a comment about going to vomit as she walked away. Izzie's hands traveled too rest on her protruding stomach and thought about how this almost didn't happen. 5 short years ago she would have never been able to imagine in her wildest dreams that this is where they would be today. If she would have walked away from this life, she never would have been able to get over that man now dancing in front of her and move on once again, Alex Karev stole her heart and there was no way she could have been able to give it away again, he had it forever. He was the guy who spent their honeymoon in the cancer wing, and gave her a plastic ring from a gumball machine to symbolize their love and she loved the plastic white ring just as much, if not more than the real thing that he eventually got her, and he was the one who fertilized her eggs so that they would be more likely to survive no questions asked, she literally couldn't have had babies with anyone else and that's exactly how she wanted it. Alex caught her eye as he whispered conspiratorially in their daughter's ear and then waltzed the two them over to her.

"Cinderella, may I have this dance?" Alex bowed once again in front of her and watched as she blushed at the sudden attention on her as the three of them danced in a circle. Alex, with his usual I don't care what anyone thinks attitude ignored her weak protests and began swaying with his wife and his daughter between them. There was nothing that she would change about their relationship because as rocky as their relationship was before, it got them to their own Happily Ever After.

* * *

A few months later, Izzie once again found herself walking into the Seattle Grace Hospital hand in hand with her daughter but this time it was for a whole different reason. Her water had broke and the twins were ready to be born. As much fun as it was to spend her days with her almost four year old daughter, she was ready to meet her babies and get back to work at Seattle Grace. She was eternally grateful that once Derek stepped in for chief he kept his word to Meredith and the first thing he did was hire her back. Derek made a very good chief of surgery once every accepted and adjusted to him now being their superior. Meredith finally came to terms with the fact that although it did benefit him, he did not take the position for that reason, he was trying to protect the patients as well as the staff because the hospital was going down hill fast. It took a lot of work and sacrifices on his part but Seattle Grace was slowly but surely making its way back on top. Izzie broke out of her reverie and ignored the pain she was in and set off to find her husband, or someone who could at least find him for her.

Callie almost ran into her as she was rushing to get to Arizona for their lunch break, Callie stopped and saw the pain that swept over her face as another contraction hit her body with full force.

"Oh, Oh god, ok, Izzie just breathe and hold on I'm gonna go get you a wheel chair, just stay there and don't move, Munchkin just stay with your mama, I'll be right back!" Izzie trying to breathe through the pain while simultaneously trying not to scare her daughter standing next to her. Callie quickly returned with the wheel chair and helped Izzie into it.

"I need Alex...he doesn't know that I'm here" Izzie said gritting her teeth.

"Ok I just paged him" Callie was pretty sure he was in the middle of surgery but she really wasn't about to tell Izzie that, she was overly emotional in general and now that she was pregnant and in labor there was no way Callie was going to set off that bomb. It was funny how things worked out in the end, there was a time when she hated Izzie Stevens and even wished her dead at one point, but they were completely different people and now they were just two people who were keeping George alive in their hearts and living their lives leaving the past in the past.

"Aunt Callie where's daddy? Mommy's tummy hurts and daddy always knows how to make her feel better!"

"He should be here very soon munchkin, how about we take Mommy up to a room and then we can go find Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek? I'm sure they would be very excited to see you"

"Ok but we have to wait for Daddy to make Mommy feel better, I think she's scared and I can't leave her all by herself!"

"Ok sweetie, we will wait until your dad gets here." Callie was really hoping he would hurry because she did not want their 3 year old traumatized by the birth experience, hell she didn't want to be traumatized by the supposed miracle of birth. She was sitting in the room listening to Lena chatting away like usual when she saw Mark Sloan pass by the window and she quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the room looking for a way to escape.

"Look who it is Lenny, It's Uncle Mark! Why don't you tell him all about Cinderella, while I go find your father!" Callie quickly escaped the room, she just couldn't handle all that perkiness for long periods of time and she was on a mission because right now Isobel Stevens-Karev was pissed off and in pain and that was not something she was equipped to handle and she felt a little sorry for the man who was going to endure the wrath of Izzie. Oh well, he married her so that was all his fault, she laughed to herself. She went to tell Arizona that unfortunately their lunch plans were off and that she had to take over for Alex, who decided to specialize in peds, and was currently in surgery and was possibly about to miss the birth of his twins. She paged the rest of the members of their hospital family and let them know what was going on. They really didn't pay her enough for this, she groaned to herself as she set off once again to find Alex. Once she found him and let him know that Izzie was in labor he broke into a sprint. Callie made her way back to Izzie's room once she made sure everything was going alright in Alex's surgery. Meredith, Derek, Christina, Bailey and Lexie were already waiting outside of her door, watching in amusement as Mark and Lena colored in the waiting room. They remembered years ago doing the same thing, they were waiting outside of her door and once again it was the only place they needed to be at that moment because they were Izzie's people. Only 2 hours later, Alex came out of the room and went to Lena who was currently curled up with Mark Sloan.

"Hey Lena, would you like to meet your brother and sister now?"

Lena looked up excitedly, "You mean I got both?! I must be the luckiest big sister in the whole world!" Lena quickly jumped into her father's arms, ready to see her Mama and new family members.

"Lena, this is Aiden George and Ella Grace," Izzie and Alex smiled as they watched their daughter stroke the babies' faces gently, in awe of the little people that she was now supposed to protect and teach. Izzie closed her eyes, completely drained and exhausted, she felt Alex place a soft kiss on the top of her head. She opened her eyes and watched the door open as her people filed in with balloons, flowers and teddy bears. They passed the twins around, excited to meet the new members of their dysfunctional family. Izzie smiled, she wouldn't trade this for the world.

_Reviews make me a very happy person, like Izzie on Christmas happy :)_


End file.
